


"golden (normal) week"

by HelloMrBlue



Series: ShuHaru Week 2k19 [4]
Category: Persona 5, Persona Series
Genre: Anxiety, Day 4, F/M, First Time, Free day, Freeform, Golden Week, Independence, Let's talk, Post-Canon, Shuharu Week 2019, Travel, Welcome back Joker, secret code
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-03
Updated: 2019-05-03
Packaged: 2020-02-16 12:51:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,338
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18691858
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HelloMrBlue/pseuds/HelloMrBlue
Summary: The largest Golden Week of all is here. And Ren Amamiya is waiting for go to Tokyo with much happiness. But...there's a problem. First, he can't stay in his room over Leblanc's. Second, his parents made an agreement for him stay in a room. Third, that room was on her girlfriend's house.Did we mention that her girlfriend is soon to be CEO of a major conglomerate in Japan?Did we mention he hasn't stay at least once on her house, which is really a compound?Did we mention that he's very, very, very afraid of all of this?No, we didn't.





	"golden (normal) week"

**Author's Note:**

> Day 4: Free day
> 
> This was going to be one "scene" for one of the fanfics I posted here a long time ago (Summer in Red). But after much thinking, soon I'll rewrite the whole fic so that means this "scene" was going to get deleted. But since this is the free day (well is actually day 5 while I'm writing this), I thought: "Sure, why not."

This was bad. Really bad.

To finally be in Tokyo was a blessing for Ren. Especially since he made an agreement with both of his parents to let him stay all Golden Week in the company of his friends, but there was a catch.

For some surreal reason, both of them got into a deal with her girlfriend and ‘fiancé’, the lovely and floofy Haru, better known between those Phantom Thieves as Noir. And for Ren, that deal couldn’t be the worst, to put it gently: he would stay each night, not in Leblanc, in the attic he much considered his home away from home, but rather on the luxurious yet simple Okumura compound.

For Ren, this was going to be a crucial part of his relationship with Haru. Not only because he hasn’t stayed in Haru’s house before, but because out of his routine, she hasn’t see Ren doing what he couldn’t do almost every day over the last year: Be a normal person.

_“Hey, Ren. You ok?”_

Morgana finally took him out of his thoughts, he let out long and shallow breathing to calm himself before answering. Maybe It was good that he paid the animal ticket at the booth and good for him to keep the transporter his parents -not knowing of his Metaverse guide and almost human abilities- gave him.

 _“I’m ok, Mona. Kinda ok…”_ The last part whispering to himself, not counting that Mona’s cat-not cat ears were more agile to hear than him.

_“Kinda? What’s wrong Joker? This is gonna be fun! I cannot wait for Haru-chan giving me some Fatty Tuna every day!”_

Maybe it was wrong that he paid the animal ticket.

 _“There’s not going to be tuna every day, Mona. Keep it cool. Unless you want to become a fatty cat after all.”_ He responded with a subtle giggle to himself while poking Mona’s head.

 _“I’m not a cat Ren! How many times I need to keep you reminding that!”_ Mona didn’t catch the ‘fatty’ portion of the answer, good for him, at least.

* * *

The rest of the travel and later arriving in Tokyo were kinda easy, anyway. But as soon as he set a foot outside the train, he saw his partner rushing into him with her floofy auburn hair bouncing as always. A good sight every time.

The final part of his travel was the more excruciating of them all. While he and Haru exchanged some PDA over his walk to her limo -much to Mona’s groaning for how sapping they were doing those things- and also let the other thieves know that he arrived safely to Tokyo,he couldn’t shake himself out of the anxiety of Haru seeing his quirks of trying to get back to be a normal person.

This didn’t change once the limo went through the roads into the compound.

Oh boy, he didn’t stop thinking about it.

 _“Is something wrong, darling? You are shaking.”_ His head turned faster than ever, almost like shooting himself through the back windshield of the car. He needs to talk fast, think outside of the box.

_“Me? Shaking? No no no no no. Oh no, totally calm, There’s nothing to worry about, dear.”_

_“You sure? I mean, this is the first time you were staying outside of Leblanc isn’t it? I’m kinda excited too.”_ Her face quickly turned to a mushy red before saying:

_“B-b-b-b-but not that type of ‘exciting’! I mean, I’m happy your parents thought of both of us before this week! Yes, that!”_

_“Cute…”_ It was the only thing he mustered to say after this.

_“I hope I can live to your expectations. Besides, I think this is going to be good practice for the future, you know?”_

He scooted to her side, being careful not to wake Morgana, who was asleep over her lap. With a hand over her cheek, he said the most teasing thing Haru couldn’t expect from him. Oh, sly Joker.

_"You don’t have to live to my expectations, Haru. You already surpassed them all.”_

Haru couldn’t hold herself at those words, and quickly grabbed his shirt’s collar into a deep and thoughtful kiss. One that simply said ‘Welcome home’.

Thanks to that, his anxiety disappeared. He was back on the world. Ready to tackle all his challenges.

* * *

Or that was what he thought once the limo entered the compound. Oh boy, was the house even bigger than before?

It didn’t help that once his both feet were out of the limo, someone was there to take his luggage. Or that Haru let Morgana roam free after waking him up. Or that Morgana’s grogginess went out so fast once he saw how huge was the house. Or that there’s still some maids or butlers on the house attending his needs. Or the fact his ‘guest room’ was almost the double of his bedroom far away in Inaba. Or the fact everything was cleaner than his whole house. Or the fact Haru’s garden was literally a testing zone for Okumura Foods. Or that he didn’t know that Haru already got ready a nice lunch on the dining hall. Or the fact she already was on his side at the table. Or the fact he…

_“Kitten?”_

His train of thinking has an inconvenient. Please stay behind the yellow line while we resolve the problem, thank you.

_“Yeah, sheep?”_

_“You’re shaking.”_

And indeed he was. He didn’t notice at first since his mind was jumping all over the place but his right hand was shaking like crazy while holding his spoon. He didn’t mind that some of the soup the spoon once had was all over his shirt.

_“Oh... “_

She was handed another napkin to help Ren clean himself while dismissing the maid out of the dining hall. This was going to be a very personal issue.

_“Haru, I’m sorry… I was just doing-”_

He was suddenly stopped by one of Haru fingers over his lips.

_“Don’t worry Ren. You didn’t do anything.”_

_“But…”_

_“No buts.”_

She ended cleaning his shirt, raise up of the chair and held her hand to him. He didn’t hesitate any second and took it. They walked to her room, she closed the door and once Ren fell face down upon her bed, he sensed…peace.

* * *

Haru went to the bed, slowly moving to lay on her side with Ren. She didn’t say anything.

It was a beautiful silence.

It was the one thing he needed right now.

_“I’m sorry Kitten.”_

He turned on his back and reached for Haru, finally letting her head rest on his chest, slowly rising by his breathing.

_“No. I should be sorry. I ruined our lunch and your vacations. And…”_

A kiss. She kissed deeply to stop him from his thoughts. She pulled the cord and brought him back.

When they reached out for some air, she asked the real question on Ren’s mind:

_“Kitten, what’s wrong?”_

He needed to say it. Get it out of his chest.

_“I guess I’m kinda… nervous of all of this?”_

She was going to ask 'by what?' but instead opted to let her fiance vent out about it.

_“Is just... I had been overwhelmed lately and this didn’t help me much. The service, the constant care... Hell, even I felt the same over in my house with my parents. Once I came back from probation, they started treat me well so much that they didn’t let me do anything. They have done everything, from my laundry to cleaning my room, to take care of Mona to everything in between. Let just told me 'You most focus on your studies.' and nothing else. I just wanted to be normal, and I couldn't do even that.”_

He paused himself to collect his thoughts, all while Haru held his free hand that didn’t get busy stroking his auburn hair.

_“And everything got more weird as soon they realize who you are, my sheep.”_

She was a little shocked but expected that. When she presented herself to his parents two months ago with the rest of the thieves, they became more ‘friendly’ to all of them. Maybe her last name was one of the reasons why Ren felt so anxious.

_“They just... started question me about everything. ‘You got to get healthier than before’, ‘Better be enough to her’, ’Don’t you ever cheat on her’, ‘You need to be smarter to be a better husband’ and all that jazz. They just kept pushing and pushing me and even got you involved, sheep. If not, why they would want me to stay here?”_

‘A better husband’, Haru felt her blushing rising at the sound of those words but that didn’t distract her of the matter at hand. Ren wanted his independence back. He wanted to be enough to be at her side. He wanted everything almost as normal than before the probation. He wanted to be Ren Amamiya once again.

 _“So…”_ She asked with a little sadness on her voice. _“You want to leave?”_

Ren jumped up to her question and sitting up on the bed he said to her:

_“No! No no no no no no, Haru. I want to stay here.”_

She sat up as well, and let both of her arms to rest on each of his shoulders.

_“Then please Ren… trust me.”_

_“But I’ll already put my trust in you, Haru.”_

_“But not completely, darling.”_

_“How so?”_

_“Well, first you didn’t tell you didn’t have any say on coming and staying here.”_

_“But Haru, I-”_

Once again, her soft finger over his lips. He can get used to being sushed by her, honestly.

_“Also, you didn’t tell me that you haven’t got the time to be… well… you. And I know how been handled by someone like your parents can let to very bad thoughts and uncertainty about the future.”_

He didn’t correct her about that.

_“That’s why you should tell me some of the things you don’t like or what are you dealing with. You didn’t forget about it when we talk each week on the phone, right?”_

He shook his head. Of course, he didn’t forget about talking on each call. It was his favorite time of the week.

_“I’m glad, Ren. But remember that even with your flaws and quirks, I love you. l will love you more than everything. I will still love you each day. And let me tell you what you want and need to hear: You are enough to me. You are the most loving, careful and wonderful boyfriend I had. ”_

Ren’s turn to blushing, coming right up.

_“Well, I guess I’m kinda sorry for that. Don’t get me wrong Haru, but all of this kinda overwhelms me a little bit. Still, don’t think I’ll just stay here this week.”_

Ren said with a lingering of sadness.

Haru’s eyes glow up at his opinion. Plan B is on action.

_“Then, let’s take it step by step then.”_

She took her phone and started looking for a contact. She was in the middle of making a text when Ren spoke up.

 _“How so?”_ The second time he said that. Maybe is like those ‘For real?’ coming out of Ryuji’s mouth. 

 _“I’ve got a little apartment in Ginza. Some old ‘I need to get more close to the office’ apartment my father used constantly while not in the house. We can use that to stay while you are here. And that means only you and I the rest of the week.”_ She spoke while looking for another contact on her phone.

_“Hold on, Haru. Time out.”_

He did exhale by his nose before saying more.

_“But how about the others? I’ll even told Ryuji we will be seeing him and the other tomorrow at Leblanc’s. “_

_“Wait a minute, please.”_ She was already with her phone over her ear.

_“Haru, what are you-”_

_“Oh, Mako-chan! Thank you for answering!”_

**Makoto?**

_“Yes. He’s here, actually. Yes. Don’t worry I’ll keep him on check. But also, I need to tell you something.”_

What is Haru talking with Makoto?

_“Yes, about that. I’m afraid I’m launching ‘Code-J’. Yes, I can confirm I’m in a ‘Code-J’ situation. But can you say Futaba that the code is applying all of the golden week? Yes, yes. Don’t worry, I’ll already get the arrangements done. No, Is not at my home, thankfully.”_

**Code-J?**

_“Ok. Tell Futaba thanks from me and his brother. Ok, thanks Mako-chan, see you around.”_

_“Haru… What is ‘Code-J’?”_

_“Oh! That’s a code used by me and Mako-chan for when I want to be a little selfish and keep you all to myself. That means no distractions from anybody and will get a little more peace for ourselves.”_

_“Anybody?”_

_“Anybody!”_

_“Not even Ryuji?”_

_“Not even him. As a matter of fact, look at your phone.”_

 Just like a magic trick, the PT group chat went full with messages wishing both him and Haru a good vacation week. Including some caution from Futaba saying that **‘maybe I can get a little nephew sooner than later? (  0w0)9’**. Just reading that made both Haru and Ren let out a blushing stare between them.

_“So…”_

 He reached out for her.

_“So…”_

She reached out for him.

_“What now?”_

_“Well…”_

 

In an instant, Haru pinned Ren against the soft mattress, pulling herself up against his waist and reaching his face with her hands to pulling him to a deep, passionate kiss.

 

 _“We have some time while they send our stuff down to the apartment.”_ She said that with a tone that let a shiver down his body, **Noir** was over him. That was exciting.

 _“Mmm… Any idea to kill time until then?”_ The deep growl came back, this time Joker was there.

 _“Well…”_ A quick kiss. _“I got some ideas. Want to try some, Joker~?”_

Another quick kiss. _“Hmm… It will be my pleasure, Noir~.”_

 

Giggles and kisses from both of them were the only sounds coming from Haru’s room.

 

**First Golden week after the Phantom Thieves, so golden indeed.**

**Author's Note:**

> This wasn't New Game Plus, of course. You got to work for that money. That reminds me, since P5R has a new hub with new shops and new part-time jobs... This means we'll get less money now? Farming is going longer that I expected? Cool.


End file.
